Forum:Stamina Leveling
Alright so, sorry if this is in the wrong place or whatever... but yea. I'm a new player, and I started with mage... then went to sorc. I just now found out that you can take 'augments' from other vocations and use them on any other vocations. So my question is, does this feature carry over with stats as well? Can I like, play as a ranger to increase stamina from normal leveling... then switch back to sorc and have the extra stamina? Does this work with any stat? Are there a maximum base stats you can get from maxing out each vocation? Also, when you buy a vocation with discipline, can you switch to the other ones you've already bought for free? Thanks :) (Just made an account, I'll be posting responses as RoG Goat) :D 16:39, May 13, 2013 (UTC) (Q) "Can I like, play as a ranger to increase stamina from normal leveling... then switch back to sorc and have the extra stamina?" (A) Yes as you level up depending on you vocation (Class) your stats will increase at different rates, your overall character stats do not change if you switch vocation. EXAMPLE: You start as a mage with 430 HP as a mage you gain 22 HP per level so after 10 levels you would have 650 HP you then switch to a ranger class, you still have that 650 HP... you go up 10 more levels at 21 HP per level, you now have 860 HP and so on... This counts for all cases... the idea is to make sure you plan ahead so you don't nerf your character by accident, an example would be leveling too much as a Magick Archer after level 100 as the stat growth would nerf your offense. (Q) "Are there a maximum base stats you can get from maxing out each vocation?" (A) Not sure about this question but from my interpretation NO there are no max base stats (I'm assuming your talking about a stat cap) you get 200 levels in which to customise your characters stats to your liking through leveling as different vocations. (Q) "Also, when you buy a vocation with discipline, can you switch to the other ones you've already bought for free?" (A) YES, when you buy a vocation once, thats it, you can switch back and forth to your hearts content... but only at the Inn in GranSoren (The capital city) For more info on vocation stats head over to the vocations page... the stat growth part is really helpful for level planning and tells you how the stats change from class to class... HOPE THIS HELPS!!! and if i got anything wrong (or the wrong end of the stick in regards to your questions) feel free to correct me :) - PSN: Dark-Schneider88 p.s. take note that you can't re-shuffle your stats or de-level, once you've gone up a level, thats it your stats are set... Thank you much for your response! I might actually try using a strider instead, so I can get the stamina boost augments along with the stamina leveling :) Gonna experiment with everything when I get home.